¡De quién es el bebé!
by Petula Petunia
Summary: En donde tras dar a luz a un robusto bebé, Levi y Eren descubren que quizá otro sea el padre.


_En donde tras dar a luz a un robusto bebé, Levi y Eren descubren que quizá otro sea el padre._

* * *

**Basado en un hecho real: una plática con Hessefan.**

* * *

**¡De quién es el bebé!**

* * *

Era de día en la maternidad, cuando finalmente Eren y Levi pudieron observar al pequeño retoño que habían formado fruto de su pasión y amor, ya limpio y cambiado, con la gorrita celeste que Levi había comprado meses antes para esa ocasión.

Con la salud del bebé en perfecto estado, solo quedaba un paso más a dar antes de iniciar una vida nueva con el fruto de su amor hecho carne.

—Hay que ponerle el nombre antes de salir. Para el acta y esas cosas —dijo Eren.

Levi asintió, clavando los ojos en el adorable bebé. Y con resolución, sentenció:

—Riren.

Sino fuera porque el bebé estaba bien aferrado a su pecho, Eren lo hubiera lanzado mientras agitaba los brazos y todo el cuerpo con seria desaprobación.

—¡Se supone que soy el hombre de la pareja! ¡Se tiene que llamar Ereri!

Antes de que Levi le recordara que sin duda el hombre en la pareja no era el que terminaba en un quirófano en labor de parto, la puerta se abrió. No con violencia, y sí con algo de dificultad. Eren y Levi observaron la manija ser movida con torpeza unos segundos, luego se detuvo, para finalmente moverse con más decisión.

Erwin Smith hizo su entrada tardía como si no hubiera demorado cinco minutos sino solo dos segundos.

—¡Así que se lo dijiste finalmente! —exclamó con toda la calma que poseía (los signos de exclamación son añadidos nuestros solo por valor de impacto), con una sonrisa resignada en el rostro.

—¿Decir qué? —exclamó Eren.

—Que el bebé se llamará Eruri porque obviamente es mío.

—Erwin —bufó Levi, exasperado—, yo no he parido al niño, sino Eren.

El Comandante se golpeó la cabeza reconociendo su torpeza.

—¡Ya veo! ¡Entonces metí la pata! Lo siento mucho, pretende que no dije nada…

—¿Cómo que pretenda que no dijo nada? —se quejó Eren—, ¡me acabo de enterar de que ustedes tenían una aventura!

—Oh, no te recomiendo jugar a la víctima, Eren —repuso Erwin—, porque hay una gran posibilidad de que ese niño se llame EruEre.

—No se llamaría así ni aunque fuera tuyo —le interrumpió Levi, para luego clavar la vista en Eren—: Bonita forma de enterarme de tus escapadas. Y, de todos modos, Erwin, si tuviéramos un hijo, pues también podría llamarse Rieru.

—¡En todo caso! —intervino una nueva voz desde la ventana. El dueño de esta hizo señas y tocó varias veces, hasta que un estresado Eren se acercó de mala gana a abrirle—. ¡En todo caso! —repitió la persona—. ¡El bebé podría llamarse Rivamika!

—¡Ahora me entero que le entras al capitán, Mikasa! —exclamó Eren.

La joven se pasó las manos en los cabellos, y fingió aclararse la garganta.

—Lo siento, fue un lapsus. Quiero decir que el bebé bien puede llamarse Mikaeren…

—¡Mikasa, ten algo de piedad por mí, aunque sea di Eremika! —se lamentó Eren.

A su lado, Levi movió la cabeza con curiosidad:

—¿Cómo se supone que vamos a interpretar eso? —se quejó.

Erwin tomó la palabra para hablar, cuando la puerta fue golpeada con violencia y Jean entró envalentonado.

—¡Ya no puedo más! ¡Debo confesar que el bebé también puede llamarse JeaRen!

El grupo le regaló una mirada de incrédulo disgusto al muchacho.

—No, para nada, Jean —le informó Eren.

—¡P-pero! ¡Esa noche!

Eren negó con la cabeza.

—El bebé luce como un perfecto ser humano —sentenció.

—Definitivamente, ahí no están tus genes —añadió Mikasa, envolviendo la bufanda alrededor del bebé.

—¡No cambies de tema, Mikasa! Que acabo de entender que te has liado con el Capitán! ¿Qué no hay respeto por la pareja ajena aquí? —le reprendió Eren.

—Bien lo dices tú, que te liaste con todos estos —le reprochó Levi, dándole una mirada fea a Mikasa, Erwin y Jean.

—Cierra la boca, enano —le retó Mikasa—, que bien pudo haber otro bebé llamado Mikari. Le podríamos llamar Mikarin de cariño… Aunque definitivamente, Mikaeren es sin duda…

La puerta, que estaba abierta bien gracias y no merecía más abuso, volvió a ser golpeada. Esta vez, Mike entró a grandes trancos con los brazos extendidos.

—Ese nombre me gusta, Mikeren —exclamó.

—Dije Mikaren —corrigió Mikasa.

—No, ¿tú también, Mike? —Erwin empezó a frotarse el tabique.

—¡Y yo! —entró Hanji—. ¡Exijo que el niño sea llamado LeviHan!

—¡Pero yo ni me he encamado contigo! —gritó Levi.

La científica se rascó la cabeza, luego se miró las uñas sucias.

—Pero suena bonito…

—Ok, hasta aquí —dijo Levi en voz muy ronca y amenazadora—. A este paso, nos quedaremos hasta la noche, así que, todo aquel que crea que puede ser el padre, que aparezca —anunció, y luego añadió—, solo de este bebé.

—¡No! ¡Todo aquel que tuvo algo con el Capitán también debe aparecer! —se apuró a exclamar Eren.

La habitación quedó entonces en un tenso silencio. Por tan largos segundos que en un momento Levi estuvo a punto de mandar todo al diablo, cuando Mike le hizo una seña con la mano para que guardara silencio.

—Huelo… huelo muchos… olores.

—Que alguien le dé un premio a este idiota, que huele muchos olores —rodó los ojos Levi.

Pero entonces todos sintieron el piso temblar. Y no era un terremoto ni un titán. Sino el temblor de cientos de pies acercándose.

Y así, Levi abandonó a Eren ese día.

* * *

**O**

* * *

Aquella mañana, un pequeño de ojos verdes se quedó parado con timidez en la entrada del salón. Cuando la profesora le vio, le invitó a pararse junto a ella.

—Atención, niños. Este es un nuevo compañero que se sumará a nuestra aula hoy día. ¿Por qué no te presentas?

El pequeño bajó el rostro, avergonzado. Y después de varios minutos que empezaron a exasperar a los niños, dijo:

—H-hola a todos… m-mi… n-nombre es…

—Oh, vamos, apúrate, no seas una reina del drama —exclamó un aburrido chiquillo.

El pequeño dejó caer unas gotas de sudor, y exclamó:

—¡Mi nombre es ErvikaMi What a Man Deja de oler Ahí Mike No es No Mikasa Mikeren MobHan ZackPix Tatakae Yeager!

Cuando terminó de hablar, el muchacho alzó la vista. Y pudo verlo. Tal y como había pasado numerosas veces antes. Y lo siguiente que pasó fueron risas y carcajadas invadiendo sus oídos.

* * *

**O**

* * *

ErvikaMi What a Man Deja de oler Ahí Mike No es No Mikasa Mikeren MobHan ZackPix se sentó solo en el recreo. Abrió la caja de almuerzo que su sacrificado padre/madre soltero Eren le había preparado.

Justo en ese momento, un grupo de chicos se acercó. Como siempre, se burlaron de su nombre y terminaron tirando al suelo su comida.

ErvikaMi What a Man Deja de oler Ahí Mike No es No Mikasa Mikeren MobHan ZackPix Tatakae se arrodilló al suelo, aunque entendió que su comida estaba echada a perder. Se concentró en no llorar, porque eso había sido el punto de quiebre en las otras escuelas.

De pronto, una sombra cálida cubrió su visión y una mano se extendió hacia él.

—Hola, ErvikaMi What a Man Deja de oler Ahí Mike No es No Mikasa Mikeren MobHan ZackPix Tatakae —dijo esa persona con una sonrisa cariñosa—. Mi nombre es Saco.

* * *

**O**

* * *

—¿En serio tu nombre es Saco? —repitió ErvikaMi What a Man Deja de oler Ahí Mike No es No Mikasa Mikeren MobHan ZackPix Tatakae, mientras probaba el almuerzo que Saco compartió con él—. ¡Esto está delicioso! —exclamó.

—A que sí —rió Saco—. Mi mamá adora cocinar… tanto como comer —añadió—. Por cierto, me pusieron mi nombre por mis padres… No es un nombre vistoso pero como ellos me lo dieron, le tengo mucho cariño.

—¿Incluso cuando la gente se burla de ti? —añadió ErvikaMi What a Man Deja de oler Ahí Mike No es No Mikasa Mikeren MobHan ZackPix Tatakae, cuando uno grupo de niños pasó corriendo y le gritaron a Saco "Camisa".

—Bueno, a veces molesta un poco, pero se pasa —sonrió.

De pronto, el cielo se oscureció y el viento empezó a soplar. Saco se encogió, tiritando de frío.

ErvikaMi What a Man Deja de oler Ahí Mike No es No Mikasa Mikeren MobHan ZackPix Tatakae, entonces cogió su saco y se lo ofreció.

Pero el rostro de su amigo cambió en una fea mueca, cogió la prenda y la partió en dos.

—ME ESTÁS VIENDO LA CARA —exclamó, y se fue corriendo.

* * *

**O**

* * *

Esa noche, en casa, Eren observó preocupado a su hijo.

— ErvikaMi What a Man Deja de oler Ahí Mike No es No Mikasa Mikeren MobHan ZackPix Tatakae —dijo—, no has comido.

—No tengo hambre, mami —contestó el niño—, ¿puedo ir a hacer los deberes?

El preocupado Eren, suspiró y le dejó retirarse. Pensando que la personalidad conflictiva de su hijo era lo que le hacía difícil permanecer en un solo colegio.

Al poco rato, sonó la puerta. Al abrirla, Eren se encontró con un pequeño de cabeza redonda y ojos vivaces que comía una patata.

—Buenas, señora. ¿Se encuentra ErvikaMi What a Man Deja de oler Ahí Mike No es No Mikasa Mikeren MobHan ZackPix Tatakae?

Cuando ErvikaMi What a Man Deja de oler Ahí Mike No es No Mikasa Mikeren MobHan ZackPix Tatakae escuchó su nombre, corrió hacia la puerta.

Saco bajó la vista entonces, avergonzado.

Eren sonrió, entendiendo mejor la pena de su hijo, y los dejó solos.

* * *

**O**

* * *

Sentados en la entrada de la casa, Saco finalmente habló.

—No puedo ver sacos —dijo—. Lamento mi actitud. Estoy tan aburrido de esas bromas, al punto que un día me exasperé tanto que partí en dos el saco de un compañero. Desde entonces difícilmente me hacen la broma de "Saco ponte el saco".

—No te preocupes, Saco. Además, creo que es genial que aprendieras a defenderte y conocer tu límite.

—Pero mi límite tiene una limitación —suspiró Saco.

ErvikaMi What a Man Deja de oler Ahí Mike No es No Mikasa Mikeren MobHan ZackPix Tatakae ladeó el rostro, sin entender.

—Debido a mi trauma, nunca podré ser sastre o diseñar sacos.

—E-eso es malo… no sabía que quisieras ser diseñador… —dijo ErvikaMi What a Man Deja de oler Ahí Mike No es No Mikasa Mikeren MobHan ZackPix Tatakae.

—Ah, no, no quiero.

ErvikaMi What a Man Deja de oler Ahí Mike No es No Mikasa Mikeren MobHan ZackPix Tatakae frunció el ceño.

—Entonces no importa mucho, ¿uh?

Saco pareció entender finalmente.

—¡Tienes razón!

Y los dos pequeños empezaron a reír a carcajadas.

* * *

**O**

* * *

Diez años después, cuando el hijo de Saco y ErvikaMi What a Man Deja de oler Ahí Mike No es No Mikasa Mikeren MobHan ZackPix Tatakae nació, pese a que no habían decidido aún de qué color pintar las paredes o si las vacunas causaban autismo o no, lo que sí sabía la pareja era que su hijo solo tendría un especial y significativo nombre.

—Juan.


End file.
